A common hunting technique is for a hunter to conceal himself in a stationery location within the vicinity in which the hunted game or fowl is expected to travel while awaiting its arrival. Typically, concealment is provided by some form of camouflaged structure commonly referred to as a hunting blind. Such blinds can be of various forms, ranging from a fixed structure to various types of portable devices which can be transported into and set up at a desired hunting location. Some of the disadvantages of many such known portable blind structures are their relative bulkiness, complexity and the time required to put up and take down the structure. Also, many structures utilize a man-made fabric or other material imprinted with a camouflage pattern which, while offering some concealment, still does not have a truly natural appearance within the surrounding environment.